


Back alley Daddy

by MaironsMaid



Series: After work affair [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Feral Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Is Not a Witcher, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hook-Up, Jaskier is a thirsty ass hoe, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Triss Merigold, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Not Underage, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Professor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironsMaid/pseuds/MaironsMaid
Summary: Jaskier has the best one night stand of his live and a new Professor.He is a mess and maybe, just maybe there're feelings involved
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: After work affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933522
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Back alley Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is all easy to explain: someone on Discord asked for something steamy and it got a tiny bit out of hand
> 
> Hope y'all like it  
> If you see any major mistakes please let me know

The bass feels like a second heartbeat as Jaskier makes his way to that delicious looking guy at the bar. While not picky in general he certainly has standards and that specimen of a man has raised them higher by just drinking a...something fancy from the looks of it. Probably fruity. He likes his men mutifaset- nah, multifaset- ....ah fuck it. He likes it when men aren't boring stereotypes. Even though he certainly wouldn't have anything against stereotypes just now.  
He finally reaches the guy and phew from near he's even hotter. Jaskier's first thought about the guys look had been "daddy" and while he now sees that he isn't as old as the white hair would suggest he still fits into that category perfectly. Silver white man bun, black leather jacket, a grey band shirt and trousers hugging his very shapely legs tightly.  
Yummy.  
Jaskier clears his throat "Sorry do you maybe have a lighter for me?"  
The guy looks up from his drink and Jaskier thinks he might swoon when golden eyes stare at him. He tries to give his most charming smile but the guy only raises an eyebrow "I don't smoke."  
His voice; he should propose. Fuck his character, the looks and voice alone would make it worth.  
Jaskier laughs "Good thing I don't smoke either then! You wouldn't perchance care for another drink?" The guy looks him up and down, oh how Jaskier wants these eyes to look at him again, when they settle on his face again they are dark with lust. The Hottie tosses back the remains of his drink before offering his hand to Jaskier " I'm sure I know something better." His smirk is lewd as he inclines his head in the direction of the exit. Damn Jaskier really doesn't care if this guy is about to murder him, because how could he say no to that!?  
He takes the offered hand and they make their way through the crowd.  
The bass still pounding in their ears.  
Once outside Jaskier finds himself pressed against the wall, two hands circling his waist. His conquest leans in before he stops "May I?"  
Jaskier nearly misses the rough question because he is busy with staring at lips, but he nods frantically. No way he'll stop this now. 

The kiss is deep, rough and dirty, just how Jaskier likes it and he can't help but to moan into it. The others beard scratches slightly but he's used to that.  
As the lips wander down his throat, leaving little bites in their wake Jaskier tosses his head back, definitely a good idea this whole thing.  
His hips buck up involuntary, probably because his dick feels neglected.  
"Hmm impatient, aren't we?" The breathy chuckle sends shivers down his spine and he whines. Again that chuckle. Damn he might come from that alone.  
His thoughts come crashing down as a hand slips into his trousers, fondling his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers. "Please!" he is keening now, bucking into the hand. "Well if you are asking so nice" suddenly he is hoisted up, back still pressed against the wall. Reflexive he brings his legs around the stranger  
...and moans because now their dicks are grinding together in the most delicious way.  
The stranger now has both his hands on Jaskier's ass, fingers digging into the flesh from holding him up.  
It's the hottest thing ever  
Their position means they fumble a bit as they try to get their pants down, but once they managed it, Ohh boy, these rough fingers up his ass? Heaven.  
Jaskier is a panting mess by now, head back against the wall while arching into the stranger whenever the fingers hit is prostrate with an accuracy that's completely unfair.  
As the third finger enters him he let's out an almost embarrassing whine, bucking up yet again, grinding against the others hard dick. They moan simultaneously.  
"I'm ready! Please! I need it! Can you please?" Jaskier's voice is hitching as he pants against the strangers shoulder. "Hmm can I what? what do you need?" the rumbled answer sounds a bit strained and the deep moan Jaskier gets as he grinds down on the others dick sends another shiver down his spine. "You need to ask the right questions, otherwise I can't help you." Bastard. "Please! Please! Can you fuck me already?"   
The rumbled "good boy" as the stranger finally enters him nearly sends Jaskier over the edge.  
Or maybe it is the fucking huge dick now pressing against his prostrate.  
Jaskier doesn't really know and he is actually way to busy with moaning like a cheap whore to think about it.   
The Stranger fucks him hard, deep and exactly how he likes it, against that dirty wall and if Jaskier thinks that he may now be ruined for any other dick, that's between him and himself.  
They both don't last long. First is Jaskier who comes as the other roughly fists his cock and spills all over the guys hand, who follows not much later.  
They are both panting hard as he puts Jaskier down again, taking of the condom and throwing it in the trash can. Jaskier uses the time tug up his trousers and try to look like he not just had the best fuck of his life.  
It's a bit awkward as they stare at each other, both still panting.  
"Soooo -" Jaskier starts when suddenly "Jaskier! Jaskier! Over here!" And oh shit it's his ex.  
He looks over at Francesca de Stael waving like the maniac she is and then at his oh so amazing alley fuck and then back at Francesca. Damn she is coming over to them.  
Quickly kissing the man infront of him he turns and runs in the direction of his car, cursing that he didn't ask for the number at the beginning.

When Jaskier awakes on the next morning he knows three things.  
1\. He won't be able to sit today  
2\. It was totally worth it  
And 3. He is gonna kill his maniac ex for ruining the chance of getting this guy's number  
But first of all he needs his coffee.  
Scrambling out of bed he makes his way into the bathroom.  
Ouch. Yeah totally was worth it.  
Once in the kitchen he finds the note his roommate Priscilla left him "Don't forget to look up your time table! XOXO Priscilla" Urgh yeah his Uni starts again next week. Big yay.  
After breakfast he looks through his e-mails and yeah there it is. A quick glance over his timetable shows him that he has a new professor for local history and lore a Professor of Rivia. Huh, hopefully not such a dick as Professor Stregobor.  
Anyway it's still weekend and he's gonna use the time to cure his hangover with the oldest cure known to mankind. Sleep.

As Jaskier makes his way down the uni hallway his good mood is non-existent. He overslept, burnt his hand while making coffee and then it rained. He just hopes the new Professor isn't a boring one because then he might as well could drown himself.  
Once he arrives at the right lecture hall he knocks and opens it.  
And then he wishes he could just slam the door shut again and die on the spot.  
But he can't, because the man who is apparently Professor of Rivia looks at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused tilt to his lips.  
Okay now Jaskier is sure he has walked into a nightmare...or a quite pleasurable dream but more likely a nightmare.  
"Ahh I'm sorry I'm late, you see my alarm clock didn't work and then I missed the bus. Terrible sorry...Professor" he quickly makes his way to an empty seat, face burning as he feels the golden eyes following him.

As he sits down he winces, cursing that he couldn't resist ...remembering certain events by himself yesterday.  
Looking to the front he stares. Is his Professor, who also is the guy who gave him the best fuck in his life, laughing at him?! He blushes and shuffles a bit, trying to sit comfortably. Yes. Yes that ass is laughing. Not very nice if one takes into account that it was his bomb ass dick that so thoroughly plowed Jaskier two nights ago.

Ignoring the fact of who the professor is and what he knows about Jaskier (for example how he moans when getting fucked right) or what Jaskier knows about him (that he moans even deeper than his voice is when one bites his lip) the lecture goes smoothly. The material is interesting and Professor of Rivia's way of teaching engaging and entertaining. At one point Jaskier even dares to raise his hand, almost regretting the action as immediately two golden eyes settle on him. "Yeah ehh sorry, but I didn't quite get that?" The Professor tilts his head, his eyes suddenly glinting mischievous "What is it that you didn't get? You need to ask the right questions, otherwise I can't help you."  
And oh shit. Oh shit. It's almost the same voice he used in the alley. Jaskier almost feels how his blood is undecided whether to rush straight to his dick or take a detour to his cheeks beforehand.  
He tries to clear his throat before he creaks out an "No problem, just understood it. Sorry" before he swiftly shuts up again.  
He is so, so fucked.

The next weeks are almost like torture. Jaskier sits in the lectures, thinking about the material and definitely not about they way Professor of Rivia's cock felt as it catches on his rimm... No definitely not about that.  
His other classes are also good but even without his ehh history with Professor of Rivia he would've liked him. He has a sort of dry humor that is hilarious to Jaskier but seems to fly over the heads of the others.  
And the way he looks whenever he explains something, all concentrated, brows drawn together, is just a tiny bit distracting.  
Especially the times when he catches Jaskier's eyes and they darken with lust.  
Sometimes though they start sparkling with mischief, and then Jaskier knows he fucked up.

Because then he'll ask Jaskier a question. Well he asks the students a question but he looks at Jaskier and it's so full of innuendo that Jaskier just *knows*.  
One time for example.  
Jaskier was just scribbling song lyrics on his map as he heard his name said by the rough voice of his sleepless nights.  
"Mister Pankratz, Would you be so friendly and tell us why coming together in an alley was so frowned upon in that time period?"  
Jaskier had been so flustered that he rambled something about not knowing before he quickly shut up again.  
It had been terribly embarrassing.

Today Professor of Rivia seems to be in a good mood, one Jaskier is able to match, thanks to an amazing hookup with a redhead named Triss the night before.  
Not as satisfying as getting throughly fucked by a white haired leather Daddy, but almost as good.  
And here he goes again.  
His mind just won't shut up about that dick and the man with said dick.  
The fact that Jaskier sees him regularly and that he doesn't seem averse to repeating the whole thing does not help in the slightest.

"Mister Pankratz? Would you grace us with your mind? I generally have nothing against students dreaming in my class but I would like my answer?" The voice is near. Nearer than it should be.  
Jaskier opens his eyes, just to look in the amused expression of his daydream.  
"Hmm I do hope you were thinking of me."  
Jaskier nearly chokes. Did this just happen? He looks around him but none of the others seem to notices anything amiss.  
Well...  
He looks at the clock.  
In ten minutes he could go home where he would ...analyse whatever the fuck just happened. Maybe pepper in some fantasies and, yeah he would need to get home as fast as possible. But till then he could think of all the possible ways Professor of Rivia could fuck him on the desk. Very nice.

When the bell finally rings Jaskier desperately wants to go home. His dick has been half hard since he started thinking about possibilities of fucking on desks, and watching the object of his desires had not helped in the slightest.  
As he goes past the Professor's desk he can't help but to swing his hips just a tad more. No way he's the only one getting flustered after all.

"Mr. Pankratz, a word if you like."  
Jaskier stops dead in his tracks.  
Shit shit shit  
He turns slowly, cocks his head and looks up through his lashes.  
He is knows how to flirt after all.  
"Professor of Rivia. Of course, it would be my pleasure."  
He walks back to the desk, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Mister Pankratz, I noticed that you seem to be absent minded in my class." Professor of Rivia's voice is rough and stern as he sits behind his desk, sorting through papers.  
Jaskier lowers his eyes, just this side of innocent, "Your observations are right. I'm sorry Professor." and he really does sound sorry. A wonder because he is mostly horny right now.  
"Hmm. Of course my observations are right. Mister Pankratz, tell me. Why are you so absent minded? What is it that you can't stop thinking about?"  
Professor Of Rivia stands up, hands still on the table, and leans forward. Jaskier adverts his eyes, cheeks burning at the sudden closeness.

"I'm sorry Professor." he sounds anything but. "That does not answer my questions. And look me in the eyes when I talk to you." It's such a clear command that Jaskier can't help it. His eyes fly open and he is met with a golden gaze.  
A chuckle. "Good boy."  
Jaskier shivers. 

"Professor, I can't help but to notice that you seem to have taken notice of me in class more than once. Especially when your questions border on the inappropriate. Was that your intention? " Jaskier looks down at the papers, decides fuck it and sits down.  
This position may be compromising already should someone come in, but against his better judgement Jaskier hopes that this is the least compromising position they'll be in today.  
Professor of Rivia lifts an eyebrow at his bold move but doesn't comment.  
Instead he walks around the desk so he now stands directly infront of Jaskier.  
Nice nice. Very nice indeed because in this position Jaskier has to look up his broad chest which is no hardship at all.  
"Mister Pankratz, how thoughtful of you to bring this up. I hoped to ...discuss this matter with you today. Thoroughly." While talking he had taken Jaskier's hand and now places a light kiss on the knuckles.  
Jaskier is ready to swoon, someone would have to catch him.  
"Oh I hope you'll be very thorough Professor." His voice almost an octave deeper than usual he flashes a dirty grin, looking Professor of Rivia up and down.  
"Please call me Geralt. Professor of Rivia is terribly hard to moan and I would not like to be reminded of stuffy colleagues while devouring such a little slut as you seem to be one."  
Geralt's voice is the exact same one he uses in his lectures, a fact that Jaskier finds unfair as hell.  
Because such dirty things? Lovely, just lovely.  
Geralt's hand cups his face, tilting it up so Jaskier looks him in the eyes again. "Lovely" and then Geralt kisses him, just like in the alley.  
After a short while off kissing and chasing the others mouth they have to part, both panting hard. Geralt starts kissing along Jaskier's jaw, sucking and probably leaving love bites.  
When he noses at Jaskier's neck he murmurs "I'm gonna fuck you on my desk now. Fill you up till you can't even moan my name anymore. And then, whenever you sit in this hall you'll be thinking of it. How you begged for my cock like a cheap whore. Getting fucked by your Professor without even wanting better grades for it. My my what a slut you are." Jaskier moans, the words going straight to his dick, which presses against his trousers hard since he turned around.  
His hands are definitely not shaking as he starts to unbutton Geralt's shirt.  
It takes him longer than usual, mostly because Geralt starts lifting Jaskier's shirt and leaves little bites all over his stomach.  
In the end Jaskier leaves the shirt be, happy with it being half open and him having access to Geralt's torso just to look and touch because hot damn this man was made by the gods.  
His reverence is broken as Geralt bites into his nipple, teases it with his tounge before continuing his way upwards.  
"I'm gonna mark you up, claim you as mine so everyone knows who you belong to." The words are nearly growled and Jaskier arches into Geralt's touch, whining as the other leans back to just look at him.  
They both pant hard, chests heaving and eyes dark with lust, seizing the other up.

Their not silence is broken as the sharp tones of "Baby shark" start to ring. Jaskier looks around, wtf?  
"Ugh. Sorry. My daughter." He pecks Jaskier on the lips before he starts rummaging through his jacket.  
Okay? Jaskier is confused. So, no more making out? No?  
D- Appointment more like Disappointment it seems.  
He sits up again smoothing down his shirt.  
In the meantime Geralt has found his mobile.  
"Ciri darling what's the matter?" His tone is sweet and soft as he talks to what Jaskier assumes is his daughter.  
"No. No. No Ciri. Cirilla. I don't care. NO. Listen cub, you can't go visit grandpa right now. No, not even if Dara comes along."  
Aww he's still pissed that he doesn't seem to get fucked as soon as he hoped to, but that's still very cute.  
Geralt now starts to sound exasperated "No Ciri, it's not because I'm fighting Monsters, I'm teaching students. Yes." He gives Jaskier a quick lock "I've been delayed. No! Cirilla! You can't tell your mom! That's it. Yes I'm coming to get you. No. End of the discussion. Love you and see you soon."  
Geralt lowers the phone and winces as he looks over at Jaskier  
"I'm sorry but my daughter wants to tell her mother that I won't take her to her grandpa because I'm a man whore who is a little bastard. So I have to get her" He sounds like a long suffering father and not like one who just said the most confusing sentence Jaskier has heard in his life.  
"Man whore who is a little bastard?" He asks instead.  
Geralt nods. "Her uncle is terrible influence on her."  
He stuffs all the papers in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.  
Looking back at Jaskier he quickly rummage around his Jacket again before taking out a sticky note. After scribbling on it he holds it out to Jaskier, smirking lewd "I do plan to fuck you till you can't walk for a week though. So maybe text me?" And with that he's out of the door.


End file.
